Will Sasha Give in
Will Sasha Give in is the 66th episode of the show and is aired on 2 October 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Sasha and Jimmy seeing Advay and getting tensed. Jimmy shuts the freezer. Sasha says you here… Advay says I was finding Chandni, have you seen her. She says no, maybe she left the house after getting heartbroken, why are you asking about her. He says just like that. Adi comes to have icecream. He sees the freezer and asks Advay to get icecream from freezer. Sasha and Jimmy get tensed. Sasha stops Advay and says let me do this work, I will give him icecream. She opens the freezer slightly and gives the icecream to Adi. Jimmy asks Advay what happened. Advay goes. They get relieved. Advay recalls Chandni and asks Nani did you see Chandni. She says no, what happened, I can’t see your face but I can read your dilemma, you are finding her as you don’t want to do this marriage, your heart knows you are just of Chandni. He denies. She says you are a big man, ASR, the world respects you, but heart doesn’t listen to anyone. Sasha opens cupboard to get lahenga. She sees Chandni inside and screams. She says Jimmy is right, I m hallucinating. She asks Chandni to go. Chandni scares her. Sasha closes eyes. Chandni’s dress gets stuck. Chandni asks her not to open eyes, else she will take her along. She frees her dupatta and hears Jimmy coming. She goes. Sasha asks her to go. Jimmy says its me. She says she has come again, she has worn my bridal dress. He says your bridal dress is there, what are you thinking, get ready and come. Advay sees the dancing couple and recalls Chandni. Rabba ve…plays… Chandni fixes the camera. Nani says this is last chance. Chandni says yes, I will not miss this, see my swag now. She goes to Sasha’s room. Sasha gets shocked seeing her. Chandni says I m your heart guilt, I will be with you till you accept truth, that you are doing everything, you have fixed the nail in champagne cork, you have filled gunpowder in coconut, you got yourself hurt in party, accept all truth else we will always stay together. Sasha says no, I have done everything, I have put your dead body in fridge, I beg you, leave me and go. Chandni smiles and claps. She says its not difficult to say truth, I recorded it in this camera, I will show this to Dev now. Sasha says it means you are alive, not dead. Chandni says yes, you got trapped in my plan, your plan won’t work now, accept your defeat. Sasha says no. Chandni says fine, I will show this to Dev and police. Sasha says no, I will do as you say. Jimmy says Sasha is bride, she will take some time. Advay says I want to talk to you Nani. Sasha comes to him and asks him to forward hand. She ties a rakhi and sings Bhaiya morey rakhi ke…. Advay asks what are you doing. Jimmy asks her to come to senses. Sasha says I always wanted a good looking and cool brother like Advay, Lord makes one person for all of us, Lord made her for you. She shows Chandni. They all get shocked. Nani thanks Lord. Shilpa says I had mannat that Chandni’s plan succeeds. Pooja says great, Sasha is gone from Chandni’s life, I heard love has strength, you took big risk by sitting in fridge. Chandni says I had fear that Dev would become of someone else. Pooja says but he is still annoyed. She says he won’t be annoyed for long, I m of him, he has to become mine now. They do Aw and smile. Advay asks Sasha to listen to him. Sasha scolds him. He asks what does this rakhi mean. She asks what does rakhi mean, we can’t have any relation, you are my brother and I m your sister. He asks are you crazy, we were getting married, you love me. She asks did you love me, no, if I loved you, I would have not tied this rakhi, don’t try to contact me now. She goes. Advay comes to Chandni. She says Sasha is my Nanand. He breaks the rakhi. She says just deep rooted relations like ours survive. He says you have snatched all relations from me. She says I just saved our relation. He says there is nothing to save, you are still snatching my dear ones. She asks him to say was Sasha of him, she was not a nice girl. He says she was better than you. She shows him the recording. He sees the confession. She says I made her away as she was not right girl for you. He holds her hand and asks and my mum, dad, my Meeku, why did you make them away from me. 'Precap: ' Chandni asks Yash to recall her past and help her. She shows Dev’s parents pic and asks him does he remember anything. He cries. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 66 References Episode 66 Guide